They Hated Eachother
by dapiratezero
Summary: 2P!Hetalia ahead! 2P!USUK Smut: Arthur Kirkland. He had done something that no other nation could even think of possibly doing. And he was damn proud of it.


2P!HETALIA. AHEAD. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

If anyone is wondering what 2P!Hetalia is, mainly its like alternate versions of the Hetalia/Nyotalia characters. 2P stands for Player 2, like when you are playing Super Brother Smash Bros and you and your friend both pick Mario and 2P's Mario is different colored. That's what P2!Hetalia is all about, and it is official.

Mainly the fandom itself has turned it into more of a "dark-side" to all the characters being more evil and whatnot. I hope I was able to help you understand it.

If what to know more about it check DA and Tumblr they can explain a lot better than I ever could.

OMFG. WHAT DID I JUST DO?

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS PIECE OF CRAP. THE CHARACTERS ARE SO OUT OF CHARACTER ITS FUNNY. I TRIED SO HARD AND FAILED.

OCC-Ness, for perhaps both characters. Please don't flame, I tired my best. I love to hear what you think so please just tell me if this was crap or not because I don't know!

This is also the first smut story I have ever done and I was blushing through the whole thing.

So enjoy! :D

**-x**

Arthur Kirkland.

He had done something that no other nation could even think of possibly doing.

And he was _damn_ proud of it.

The island nation was standing in his kitchen, swatting down glancing into his oven to check on his _delicious _baked treats that were just starting to rise. He was simply humming a tune to himself, as he stood back up to his feet gently pushing his new 'sun glasses' up on the bridge of his nose. The glasses were a dark shade of red and the frame was black, they were far to familiar to the British man.

Alfred F. Jones.

He was the one who truly owned the glasses, Texas, they were named after one of the American states. Something that the American held close to himself, and it was the one thing that Arthur _loved_ to mess with him the most.

He _absolutely loved_ to mess with the American, because he _absolutely hated_ the boy with every beat in his heart.

Arthur Kirkland's households front door shot open and slammed against the wall knocking over a few photographs that where hanging on the walls in frames. There was probably a crack in the wall, but Arthur was expecting this. He wanted this. He knew that the American would show up sometime soon and he would be waiting for him.

"Alfred~ you are looking sour as always," Arthur turned quickly and faced his front door with a happy twisted grin was always plastered on his pale face. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up, I guess I shouldn't have worried." A chuckle echoed the kitchen to the door where Alfred was standing. The American boy was standing in a wide stance, his dark brown hair had fallen into his face covering his crimson red eyes.

"Give 'em back, now." Alfred spoke in a dark tone, that he always did. Arthur's grin only grew.

"Oh now, my boy, you don't even seem like you're happy to see me!" Arthur just slid out of the kitchen calm. His fingers tracked the wall delicately and Alfred watched him carefully as he pulls himself from the kitchen. "Oh, dearest, I am in the middle of cooking would you care to join me?" The glasses that were placed on the bridge of Arthur's nose slowly fell to the peak of his nose, and his sky blue eyes glanced up and down at the boy before him.

Alfred simply grinned. "I have a better idea, asshole." The American boy slide a hand out of his lucky jackets pocket with a switch blade in his gloved hand.

"Ah! Skipping right to it then, lad?" he crooned, taking out his rather large knife that was hided behind his back. He'd learn to always have near him whenever the young American would show up.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Alfred hissed.

"I loved to play!" It was like his smile grew a few more inches then. The same smile that he always had, the one that was to bright for his true personality, the one that showed far to many teeth. Alfred _hated _that smile. The British man mainly skipped towards the Alfred as if there was nothing to fear. But there was; Alfred was strong, powerful, and he had a short temper. Arthur was never afraid when he was around him, never was, never will be.

Alfred couldn't hold back his temper any longer, and ran towards the other with his knife ready to plunge at the Brit. But Arthur just simply stepped out of the reach other Alfred and chuckled aloud which made Alfred send a hiss in Arthur's direction as he turned towards the Brit. "Can it," Alfred came towards Arthur again knife ready but once again actions repeated and Arthur was free of the attack.

'_Well it was seem that the saying that history repeats itself; is true'_ Arthur chuckled to himself in his head. "I think that you've gotten a bit sloppy sense last time I saw you, Alfred," Arthur smirked as he slid his knife across the Americans chest swiftly. Alfred white shirt soon had a red line that bled through it from the cut.

"Damn, and this was one of my good shirts," The American muttered to himself. His rage finally at the brink, his crimson red eyes boiling at this point. "you're going to get it now, Arthur." Alfred quickly moved towards Arthur again, head on. Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand with the switch blade in it and tried his best to hold it from getting any closer to himself. Alfred was strong, to strong. Arthur had to put almost all his strength into holding back his hand.

"How long d'ya think you can hold it, Arthur~?" The boy towered over the smaller nation with a smirk that had grown across his tan face. Alfred was at least 3 inches taller than Arthur and could easily hover over him with his height. But Arthur's twisted grin was still there on that face of his, along with _HIS _Texas.

"Does it matter, Alfred? I don't need to hold it any longer." Alfred's eyes widen at the realization that Arthur had come up with something to get him out of this predicament. Alfred tired to move out of the way when knife that Arthur had gripped in his hand found its way to Alfred stomach and had penetrated it. "Sloppy, sloppy, Alfred.. This won't be any fun if you keep this up." Arthur scolded.

Alfred ripped the knife free of his stomach and tossed the knife towards the floor across the room. "You're just getting _fucking _lucky," Alfred snapped as he closed the distance between him and Arthur. Arthur twitched then he felt what the American had done, but his smile stayed on his face. Alfred had gotten close enough to stab his blade into Arthur's side and it was definitely deep. "Seems that one had to hurt.." Alfred coded smoothly as he pulled the blade up, cutting Arthur more as he removed the blade. He quickly used his hand to get a punch the other across the face knocking him off balance as he steps back fearing a counter blow to himself.

Arthur used the wall to catch himself before he fell to the ground and chuckles slightly. He spits out a few drops of blood mixed with spit onto the floor as he turns to face the American boy. "Its times like this that I truly enjoy your company, Alfred." Arthur just wiped his mouth as he spoke with a happy tone of voice. He was slowly making his way towards Alfred, while he just tasted his own blood. The sensation of blood always made something inside his head, tick. He _absolutely loved_ it.

Alfred came back at Arthur with his fist but this time Arthur was able to grab the American by the neck and he gripped him tight cutting off his air. That twisted grin grew larger as he held the American in his hands, he loved it when Alfred was like this. Alfred quickly kneed Arthur in the stomach hard enough to have the Brit unlatch his hands from around Alfred's neck.

Alfred took Arthur by his light blond hair tight, pulling at the man's roots almost ripping each one of the strains out. He then just slammed Arthur's head against the wall with all his strength, a number of times until he finally let Arthur's fall to the ground on his hands and knees. Alfred just kicked him aside knocking Texas off his face and they slid across the floor to the other side of the room.

"Ah, that's what I was here for," Alfred teased as he walked away from Arthur towards the glasses. He bent down and just grabbed the glasses off the floor and slid them into his chocolate brown hair to hold some of the pieces of out his face. Alfred turned around just as a knife flew by his face and cut the side of it. Blood began to drop from the cut that the knife made, the knife now was suck into the wall behind of Alfred. Alfred just stood there looking at the person who through the knife at him, Arthur was stand a few meters away with his hand placed against the wall for support. He chuckled

"Fuck off." Alfred hissed as he rolled his crimson eyes glancing away from the Brit for just a moment. Arthur took his time to close the space between them again, acting as if the pain he felt wasn't there. Arthur placed his hands against Alfred's chest and rested his head there as well.

"_I hate you_ so much, Alfie, dear."

Alfred stood there without a moment, "_I hate you_ so much more, Arthur."

Arthur was grinning ear to ear, and his delighted laugh echoed through the room. He pulled his head off the American's chest and looked up at him, his light sky blue eyes met with the dark crimson eyes of Alfred's. It was like Heaven and Hell meeting face to face, but they both were doomed to hell for all eternity. "You know how happy those words make me~!"

Hands pulled and ripped at clothing, chuckles and rude comments echo through the air, and somehow the two men had somehow found themselves now against Arthur's bed in his room.

They _hated_ each other after all.

Arthur struggled as he fell back against his own bed, back landing against the soft mattress and pillows that met him. Arthur pushed himself back towards the pillows as his hand that was latched around his blood stained white T-shirt pulled Alfred down on top of him. In a second; their lips met and a rough, and messy kiss was started.

With a quick few licks of Alfred's tongue Arthur had opened his mouth completely for Alfred to deepen the rough kiss. Arthur let a quick moan escape his lips while Alfred's tongue began to just play and tangle around Arthur's own. Arthur tasted sweet, and with just a touch of blood and it was one of the things that drove Alfred mad for the other.

Alfred was in fact;_ mad_ for the other.

Alfred pulled away from the intense kiss that they had both just in gauged in and now was attacking all of Arthur's neck. In a few moments Alfred had already broken Arthur's soft, smooth, pale skin twice and he wasn't finished yet.

Arthur tugged roughly at Alfred brown hair. He moaned out each time he felt Alfred's teeth against the skin of his neck. The feeling that Alfred gave Arthur was intoxicating. No sweet that Arthur could ever bake could ever match up to the feeling that Alfred could give him.

Alfred started to undo the buttons of the Brit's 'fucking-dumbass-colored-shirt' as Alfred would have said. The rest of the outfit was long gone before they even made it to the room. As soon as the buttons has fallen Alfred's kissing dropped lower towards his newly exposed skin of his chest and stomach. Alfred had now claimed this new land as his own, nipping, kissing, and licking everything in his path and it was sending chills all down Arthur's body. In a swift movement, he took one of Arthur's nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Arthur breathed out so many different words, and sounds and Alfred just smirked at what he could do to him.

"This is the reason why _I hate you_. These sounds you make are... unbearable and unbelievable." Alfred spoke in between his nips and kisses.

For the first time ever, Arthur didn't chuckle, or say anything. He just continued his sounds. Something that was completely out of character for him. Alfred just knew all his weak points.

Alfred's leg brushed against Arthur's now very noticeable bulge in his boxers (his pants were another thing that was some how misplaced on the way to the room). Alfred chuckled seductively over Arthur as he moved his hand down towards his boxers. Swiftly he slid his hand under the cloth and began to run his hands up and down the Brit's length.

Arthur moaned out. He moaned out **loud**, the moment that he was touched and pushed himself against the other praying for him to continue.

Which Alfred did. His hands ran up and down the length stroking him, pumping him, and Arthur was starting to breath heavy, "Ah.. Alfred~!" with a few more pumps Arthur came in Alfred's hand.

He was sweating, he was hot, and he was dripping with ecstasy from his climax. Alfred chuckled as he pulled his hand free from the other boxers and just licked his finger tasting the white leftovers. "That has got to be the best thing I've tasted from you." Alfred added just to be a ass.

Arthur shot a glare at Alfred and his cheeks puffed up with anger. "You always have enjoyed my baking," he had felt insulted by the comment which is just want Alfred wanted from him.

"Your baking is, '_okay_', I have had better." Alfred spoke as he just pulled the Brit's boxers off his legs and they fell to the floor to be forgotten for awhile.

Alfred moved his hands down to Arthur's ass, kneading it. He then lifted the blond up off the bed as he wrapped his legs around the brunettes waist tight. Alfred took a single finger placing it Arthur's entrance. He starts off by circling around it, just messing with him until he pushes it inside of the other. He plays around by thrusting it softly until he feels that Arthur is ready for another when he adds his other finger to the mix. Starting off by just scissoring and thrusting these two fingers inside of him. He continued to move his fingers around, curling them in different directions.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, Arthur," Alfred muttered still with a grouchy tone breaking through his voice, "or I could have made this hurt worse."

Arthur chuckles the best that he can, from the feeling of being stretched taking over most of his body control. "Sense when are you ever in a good mood, my boy?" Arthur is just able to finish his sentence as Alfred adds his last finger inside of the other. Arthur moaned in a mixture of ecstasy and pain.

"I'll act like I didn't hear that last fucking comment."

"Tsk. Language.."

Alfred rolled his eyes having enough of Arthur's damn talking, he liked it better when he was moaning out those sexy sounds and moaning out _**HIS **_name. Alfred removed his fingers as a whimper came from the Briton under him, 'seems he was really enjoying himself' Alfred thought.

Alfred quickly just pulled his own pants down far enough to get himself out of his own prison, which was his own pants. He was as hard as rock and he needed his release. Alfred positioned himself at Arthur's entrance and without warning just thrust himself inside of the other nation a moan sliding off his lips.

Arthur on the other hand closed his eyes in pain, he didn't have a drop of that insane type of look anywhere on his face. Alfred noticed that, and he loved it. "That look Arthur, that look is what _I live for_," Alfred spoke darkly still with his crimson eyes drawn right towards him.

"...Just move, Alfred," Arthur muttered still with his eyes closed tight.

Alfred was more than happy to reply with that he asked. Alfred moaned and thrust into the other man a few times, trying to create a pattern with him. Arthur pushed himself back against Alfred starting to finally get pasted the overwhelming pain. But to be honest, he wished it stayed. Arthur loved the pain that felt like he was being cut into to, it showed him just how much he was to being human. He always gave pain but didn't always receive it back.. But with _the American_ it was the only time that he **EVER **could feel this way. Perhaps that's what makes him _hate_ him so much.

Arthur's hands that had found there way to the other brunette boys back finally dug into the tan skin that Alfred had, the wound started to drip blood. Alfred didn't even feel it and continued to thrust in into Arthur until he was finally able to hit Arthur prostate and Arthur's head fell back the sheets and pillows in pure ecstasy.

"Again.." Arthur moaned pushing himself harder against Alfred meeting his thrusts just on time, "please.. I need it. Faster!"

Alfred did as he was told and moved himself in and out of the other faster and faster hitting against his prostate each time. They both moaned, and locked around he other. Arthur would meet him as he would push himself against Alfred just on time and in a few more thrust he gritted his teeth, then moaned once more as he released, Alfred did shortly after.

"You are always just so predicable, Alfie~" Arthur picked as he leaned down his face far to close to Alfred's, and the American scowled at the other. Arthur just laughed as he placed his knees on either side of Alfred and sat down on his lap. His hands above Alfred's head as he gently played with the boys hair. He always had a thing for Alfred's soft, thick, chocolate brown hair. The way that it moved through his fingers was something that just entertained him so much.

"What'da fucking mean by that, asshole?" Alfred snapped.

"I knew you'd show up, for Texas... where they were placed," His delightful laugh fell around the room again, "but it turned into this again." Alfred made a grunt sound. He didn't look happy, but whenever did he? Arthur on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear, he leaned down and gently kissed Alfred's cheek as he continued his kisses until he reached his ear were he stopped to whisper something softly to him, "I _hate _you, you know that right?" his hot breath against Alfred's ear sent chills down his spine.

"I _hate _you more than you could ever know," Alfred spoke with a cocky-ass tone.

They hated each other, that's all there was to it.

**-x**

Haha, so there you go, please if you would review! I really like to know how I am as a writer, and I just don't want to think at this point. I was up all night writing that and thinking if it was good enough.

ALSO. 2P HETALIA IS AWESOME. -nosebleeds.-

SPELLING IS CRAP IN THIS. D:

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
